WizarDragon
is the form of Haruto's inner Phantom Dragon (ドラゴン, Doragon) after he managed to hold on when he was in deep despair and pushed Dragon back inside, allowing him to use magic. WizarDragon WizarDragon is a dragon-themed Phantom that came from Haruto's Underworld. WizarDragon's body mostly retain gold and silver colors. He also has a red diamond in his head. WizarDragon is shown to be somewhat very hot blooded, as shown when he brutalizes the Jabberwock Phantom. WizarDragon also doesn't like Haruto. He will kill Haruto at any cost if there is a chance. When inside someone's Underworld, or when fighting particularly powerful Phantoms, Haruto summons his Phantom to aid him in battle with the Dragorise Wizard Ring or by concentration if Haruto's in an Underworld while in a Dragon Style. But care must be taken, as Wizard only can access WizarDragon in Flame Style, or if Wizard calls WizarDragon in Flame Dragon Style by concentration, he will revert back to Flame Style. Because of Dragon's nature as a Phantom, and tendency to attack him, Haruto must attach the Machine Winger onto WizarDragon in order to tame him or he would cause more harm than good in speeding up a new Phantom's birth by damaging the surrounding area. But when the taming is successful, it results in a formation called . This version is not only loyal to Haruto, but has more powerful wings, and thus a faster flight speed. When the Kick Strike Ring is used while on the Winger WizarDragon, the spell turns the Winger WizarDragon into a giant boot called the with the sole being in the shape of a dragon's footprint for a combination attack of the Strike Wizard and Strike Phase called the Rider Kick, where a projection of Wizard is seen pushing a massive dragon claw mark on fire towards its target, hitting the target with the force of a falling meteor. Later, when Haruto confronts his Phantom within his mind and asks for his power, WizarDragon decides to help after seeing his human self's resolve and helps Haruto obtain the power needed for the Dragon Style forms. However, WizarDragon told Haruto that if he uses the Dragon Styles too much, Haruto will fall into deep despair and will kill him and take over. History WizarDragon first appeared in The Sabbath ritual, where WizarDragon was about to burst out from Haruto's body. However, Haruto managed to keep his Phantom inside him, saving Haruto from WizarDragon. After that, Haruto is able to use magic to tame WizarDragon. Sometime later, WizarDragon helped Haruto fight the Underworld Phantoms. However, when Haruto is in a crisis because he could not defeat Phoenix to protect a Gate, WizarDragon offers Haruto his powers. However, WizarDragon warns Haruto if he uses too much of his power, Haruto will be driven to despair and WizarDragon will kill Haruto. Haruto gives the dragon a very surprising response, saying that WizarDragon is his hope. However, when WizarDragon gave Haruto access to the Dragon Styles, WizarDragon still showed his sinister side. He stated that he would see which is stronger: hope or despair. WizarDragon appears again in White Wizard's secret base. WizarDragon appear to gives Haruto a test, which Haruto must survive all of his elemental attacks. Surprisingly, Haruto manage to survives all of WizarDragon's elemental attacks. With Haruto gained more mana, he succeed on creating Drago Timer with the help from White Wizard and WizarDragon. Dragon Styles If Haruto assumes a Dragon Style and uses the Special Ring, a part of WizarDragon's body is manifested onto his own body to assist him in battle: *Flame Dragon: The for Wizard's chest. *Water Dragon: The for Wizard's lower back. *Hurricane Dragon: The for Wizard's back. *Land Dragon: The for Wizard's arms. Trivia *WizarDragon is similar to Ankh from Kamen Rider OOO in the fact that both are not entirely allies and when there is a chance, they could betray their partners to further their agendas. *WizarDragon is the second dragon to be utilized by a Kamen Rider, after Kamen Rider Ryuki's Dragreder. WizarDragon and Dragreder are similar in that they both hail from the same breed of monsters that their respective Kamen Rider fought against, as Dragreder was one of the Mirror Monsters. Also, Dragreder cannot speak human language, but WizarDragon can. **Kamen Rider Agito had a dragon motif as well, but didn't possess an actual dragon. **However, unlike Dragreder, where it's motif is a Chinese Dragon, WizarDragon's motif is a European Dragon. Gallery If I can keep down Arby's, I can keep down you.jpg|Haruto holds in his inner Phantom WizarDragon Summoning.jpg|Kamen Rider Wizard summons WizarDragon through the Dragorise Ring Alternate WizarDragon Summoning.jpg|Wizard reverts to Flame Style after summoning WizarDragon through Flame Dragon Winger WizarDragon.png|Winger WizarDragon Hi Ho Dragon, Away!.jpg|Wizard riding on Winger WizarDragon WizarDragon - Strike Phase.jpg|Strike Phase Strike End.png|Strike End Rider Kick KR Wizard Flame Dragon w- Head.jpg|Wizard Flame Dragon w/ Drago Skull KR Wizard Water Dragon w- Tail.jpg|Wizard Water Dragon w/ Drago Tail KR Wizard Hurricane Dragon w- Wings.jpg|Wizard Hurricane Dragon w/ Drago Wings KR Wizard Land Dragon w- Claws.jpg|Wizard Land Dragon w/ Drago Hell Claws KR Wizard All Dragon Style.jpg|Wizard All Dragon Style External links *TV Asahi's page on the WizarDragon Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Phantoms Category:Wizard Arsenal Category:Kaijin Category:Dragon Kaijin